


He loves me, he loves me not

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Claiming, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Drama, Drug Dealing, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Escort Service, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate Sex, Hoseok pretends to be an escort for one night, I know right, I mean it, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Junghope are really kickass in this, Kinda, Knotting, Kook and Hobi are drug lords, Lots of it, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Romance, Sassy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, ahaha, ahahah, he doesn't want to in the beginning but Kook is too irresistible, how is that not a tag yet???, pretty Hoseok, sassy Omega Hoseok needs to become a thing, they also love to play mind games with each other so, they just like to drive each other crazy, working hard on it, you can imagine how well that goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok agrees to play escort for a night but when he meets his client, he panics. Not because the Alpha he’s supposed to ‘serve’ is old, fat, wrinkled, boring but because he’s absolutely gorgeous and he makes him feel things he’s never felt before. He tries to regain his composure but Jungkook seems hell-bent on flustering him at every turn.To make matters worse, he’s forgotten to take his suppressants and if that isn’t the best recipe for disaster, he doesn’t know what is. The Alpha wants him in his bed but is he willing to take the risk? And potentially get his heart broken in the process?





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people. This is basically the Junghope fic I promised. I had so many ideas but couldn't really decide which one to use. Hope you like the plot I chose and the story. 
> 
> Your feedback is LIFE so please don't forget to comment! Thank you!!! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok meets the 'client'...😏

Hoseok had been convinced he had completely lost his mind when he had agreed to the favor Jimin had asked of him. He was supposed to act as his substitute and that wouldn’t have been a real problem if it weren’t for a fact that he was a fucking escort. He’d always been terrible at acting cute and submissive, so he has no idea how that trickster got him to agree to such a blatant scheme. Well, he might have been bribed with some very luxurious clothing, but he’ll never admit to that.

He’s not so insensitive as to say no, though. Minie has been so good to him and even though his cousin was actually slightly younger than him, he’d always been the spoilt and praised one. Jimin was like the brother he never had, and he was so very thankful for having met such a kind soul.

That is not to say his cousin didn’t come up with horrible ideas sometimes. Like now, for example. Having Hoseok replace him didn’t make any sense. He had an attitude problem and would end up getting into arguments with Alphas all the time. Him being an Omega didn’t mean anything and for sure didn’t make him want to get down on his knees and bare his neck.

His best friend Yoongi would always nag him about his behavior. That he would never find a mate like this, that no Alpha would ever want such a wild Omega like him, that he would be left alone and broken with no one to take care of him. He knew how much his buddy loved him and wanted to help him, but he always felt weird about having to submit to another wolf. To become theirs with no possibility to rebel or refuse.

He was not a typical Omega and as a result, he’d taken suppressants for most of his life. He felt too much like a Beta and didn’t really wish to be knotted or to carry some dumb Alpha’s pups. He hated being seen as a breeding machine and a result, he’d done his best not to be perceived as such. He’d managed to fool most of the people he’d met until now and he had no intention of stopping. He might not have been a Beta by nature, but he was a Beta by choice, and this was all that mattered to him.

This brings him to the current predicament. He’s supposed to play willing toy for some very rich asshole and act like he’s enjoying it too. It’s going to be hell but Jimin really needs help and he’d never refuse someone who means so much to him anyway. He’d have to grit his teeth and endure. It wouldn’t be easy, but he’d done worse things in his life. Playing house with an Alpha would be a piece of cake especially since he had just discovered that the Alpha he would have to ‘escort’ was Jeon fucking Jungkook. The heir to the Jeon empire.

When he finally meets the Alpha he’s supposed to be plastered to for the whole night, he panics. He’d expected fat, dumb, arrogant, short. What he’d gotten instead was dark and brooding. And so fucking handsome he feels himself shaking a little. He tries to recompose himself as best as he can, but he thinks he’s failing because the look the other is giving him is enough to make his wolf whimper.

And then he gets a moment of full clarity when he realizes he’s forgotten about his suppressants. He’d been so stressed with his ‘training’ lessons that he’d completely forgotten about his pills. This would complicate things terribly because he was very much aware how stupid he would act once his Omega took over.

He’s a little tempted to cancel the ‘date’ after all but the way the Alpha is checking out both his face and body feels too mean and condescending to let it pass. He’s not about to let a smug jerk like him win at whatever game they are currently playing. He holds his ground and smiles his most gorgeous smile. He’s not about to let himself be fooled by an _Alpha_.

His ‘employer’ for the night breaks the silence and Hoseok hates to admit it but his voice sounds really nice. Soft, smooth, soothing.

‘You must be Hoseok. My name is Jungkook but since we’re going to meet with some close friends of mine tonight you should call me Kook.’

Close friends? How nice! He had assumed they would be attending the usual business dinner party but meeting Jungkook’s so-called friends would gain him more ammunition for later. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed doing Jimin a favor quite so much.

He was supposed to act like the definition of biddable though and that irked him quite a lot. No matter how handsome Jeon Jungkook was, he was not to be swayed. His Omega would complicate his plan, but he could do it. Also letting his wolf do the ‘talking’ would help him play his cover to perfection.

‘Mhm…are you sure you want to introduce an escort as a date? I mean with your looks you probably have both men and women throw themselves at your feet, regardless of gender. You paying somebody for it doesn’t many any sense to me, no offense.’

‘No offense taken but to answer your question, I’ve never been big on the whole dating thing. My friends have nagged me so much that to shut them up I decided to hire someone. This way I can avoid the inevitable break-up and also some clingy Omega who doesn’t want to accept it.’

‘I’m an Omega too, you know?’

‘Yes, but you’re an escort so I won’t have to worry about you falling for me, will I?’

Jungkook is smirking at him now, almost as if he knows how good-looking Hoseok finds him and he’d love nothing more than to kick him in the balls for the sheer audacity of it. Still, he has a job to do and he’d be damned if he’d let some narcissistic Alpha fluster him.

‘There’s no risk of that ever happening but it’s almost cute how you think that all Omegas want you because you’re an Alpha.’

‘Are you saying you don’t find me attractive? Not even a little bit?’

‘I didn’t say that. I only wanted to point out that attraction doesn’t really mean anything. Falling for someone has nothing to do with sexual compatibility. This is the main reason I decided to be an escort. Because I knew I would never fall in love with any of my clients.’

Hoseok is lying through to his teeth but he needs to be as convincing as possible. Jimin is counting on him to act as a professional and that’s what he’ll do also because failing is not an option for him right now.

‘Aren’t you a little too confident? I’m sure I can make you beg me to mate you.’

‘There’s no chance of that ever happening so how about we focus on more important things. Like would your friends buy this for real? I need to know a bit more about them if we’re going to pull this through.’

‘There’s not that much to tell. They’re just happy to know I’m finally hooking up with someone on the regular. They won’t care about what you do or your favorite color. They only want me to be less lonely and having you with me is to convince them of this. That I have enough company to keep me entertained for a while. This way they will back off with the preaching and let me live my life in peace.’

‘Is there something I should know about you in particular? Any secret children, any weird kinks?’

Jungkook starts laughing at that and he hates to admit it, but it makes him feel all kinds of weird. Damn his Omega hormones! He’s never been affected by an Alpha before, not like this anyway. Kook is more dangerous than he had initially assumed, and he has to thread carefully for his plan to work.

‘Nope, unfortunately I am not carrying any dirty laundry with me. Kinks though…are you sure you want to know about them?’

‘I-I was just giving an example. I’d rather not know anything about your sex life.’

‘But what if I want to fuck you after the date ends? Will you refuse me?’

Perfect! His intentions were exactly that. To get the Alpha naked and vulnerable as soon as he can.

‘It all depends on your behavior during dinner.’ He gets close to Jungkook and presses his lips close to his ear. ‘Show me how much you want me Kook and I’ll think about it.’ The Alpha roughly grabs his waist and presses them fully together. He feels a shudder run through his body at the possessive gesture.

His Omega is literally melting, and he wants to whine a little about it because his wolf is too damn slutty for anyone’s tastes really. The only reason his reputation had stayed intact in all these years had been because he had kept a tight control onto whatever his idiotic wolf half wished to do.

The Alpha licks a strip along his neck and he can’t deny it feels good. Too good because his hormones are being a bitch and he is quite ready to throw a fit. He’ll do something even better though. Make Jungkook believe he’s the best escort he had ever met and act the obedient little bitch for the rest of the evening. Convince his friends he’s an absolute sweetheart. Anything to get the Alpha to take him home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How was the chapter? Are you ready for Jungkook to go all Alpha on Hoseok? Yeah, me neither. (ahah)
> 
> P.S: Comments and kudos are AMAZING! Thank you! ❤️❤️❤️


	2. First 'date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok meets the 'friends'. (¬‿¬)

Hoseok was starting to believe there must have been some hidden camera somewhere inside the restaurant because this was plain ridiculous. He’s seated at a table with Yoongi and his cousin and what he assumes are their boyfriends. How could this be possible?

He’d been nagging his bestie for months to introduce him to this mysterious Kim Taehyung, but he’d always refuse. And let’s not talk about Jimin’s lying abilities. He had been truly convinced the younger was dealing with a life and death matter and even if acting as an ‘escort’ for Jeon Jungkook had fit perfectly into his plans, he still would have played the good Samaritan for his cousin.

Now the fact that his two closest people had acted behind his back was not appreciated. In fact, he had the best revenge in mind for them. He had been called treacherously sexy many times before and he was glad to put his seductive skills to good use. He’d offer both Jimin and Yoongi a taste of their own medicine and it would be fun as hell to watch their reactions.

He draped himself all over the Alpha’s lap, and then began pressing kisses and licks all over his neck. His friend looked positively disgusted and he smirked in victory at the sight. Take that Min Yoongi! His friend had always been disturbed by anything remotely explicit especially when it involved people close to him. Jimin would probably not show much of a reaction since he was the definition of brazen himself but Hoseok knew he was also a voyeur, so he’d let him enjoy the show. This was more for his benefit either way. Getting the Alpha hot and bothered was what he was aiming for.

He tried to find a more comfortable position when his bottom brushed against quite the bump. He looked at the Alpha with wonder in his eyes although he was not surprised at all. Still, he was meant to act shy and easy to impress and the tent pressing onto his butt was very much impressive. He brushed over the hard-on slightly and when that only gained him a muttered growl, he knew he needed to try harder. He began grinding and rubbing his hips with more intent. Getting the Alpha to lose control would have to happen sooner rather than later. He was losing patience.

Baring his neck for the Alpha was a calculated move but his reaction to Jungkook was not. When he felt Jungkook’s teeth slightly graze against his scent gland, he let out a loud whimper. Fuck! Everyone was watching him and Jimin would never let him live this down. His cousin was smirking at him and he was half tempted to abandon his plan in favor of kicking his cousin’s skinny ass.

‘So how did you and Kook meet?’ Taehyung asked.

Oh boy! He had no intention of answering any dumb questions, so he just shrugged and waited for Jungkook to say something.

‘It was quite funny actually. I was trying to put myself out there more like you suggested, when Seok quite literally fell into my arms. I thought it was destiny which made us meet. He didn’t seem to think that was the case in the beginning but now he believes too. Isn’t that right Seokie?’

‘Of course I do Kookie. You’re the best boyfriend ever!’

When Namjoon, Jungkook’s cousin ended up spraying his drink all over their table, Hoseok had to physically restrain himself from bursting into laughter. So, Kook was not known for his sweet and gentle ways. How _shocking_!

‘Oh wow! I was convinced Kook would never get a boyfriend, not in this lifetime at least. Hoseok you must be a miracle worker.’

‘Ah yeah, what can I say? I’m an irresistible package.’

He winked at Namjoon for good measure. When that made Jungkook tighten the grip he had on his waist, he internally cheered. The older male was close to the edge and he didn’t have to do much to make him drop.

‘Did I tell you about that one time I had to hold his hand while we were having a movie date because he was sniffling next to me? He ended up crying, but I tried my best to comfort him. He looked so cute.’

Taehyung and Namjoon were openly gaping at him now but he wasn’t done yet. He’d make sure that everyone knew what a ‘softie’ Jungkook was. He didn’t get the chance though because he was pretty much hauled away by said male before he could do so. He was dragged to the men’s bathroom and when the Alpha pressed him into a corner, there was no doubt in his mind he would be punished. His eyes flashed pure blue for a second, but he got himself under control. His Omega was getting restless, but he couldn’t let it loose. Things would turn into the worst disaster possible.

When the Alpha lifted him by his hips, he had no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist. Kook was back to licking around his scent gland and he hated how good it felt. Tried to fight his reaction but it was impossible. He let out the loudest moan yet. The taller man seemed satisfied with his response and didn’t hesitate to lap his neck with even more intent. He was trembling with lust and it was all because of those damn forgotten suppressants. He needed to get himself under control and soon.

He tried to push Kook away, key word being tried to, but it was useless. The other was so much bigger and stronger than him and he could tell he was still fighting his Alpha. This didn’t bode well with him because he needed Jungkook to let his beast out. He’d be so much easier to manipulate and Hoseok was tired of playing around the bush. He’d get the older man to take him to his place even if it killed him.

‘You do realize you’ll have to pay extra if we end up sleeping together?’

‘Of course, did I give you the impression that I didn’t have enough money for that? You underestimate me sweetheart. I intend to fuck you all night and if that means I’ll have to spend a small fortune in order to achieve that, then so be it. Just name the price and it’s yours.’

Nice…now all was left was to get the hell out of there. Jungkook looked ravenous for him and there was no denying the thrill he felt knowing someone holding so much power was almost putty in his hands. He pressed their lips together briefly and then whispered a low ‘Take me home Kook. Make me yours.’. Kook groaned his approval onto his neck and the deed was done. Victory tasted absolutely amazing, but this was only the beginning. By the end of the night, the Alpha would know all about how ‘seductive’ he could really be.

They returned to their table and made some hasty excuse about him feeling sick and about Kook needing to work early next day. It was obvious nobody believed them but at this point none of them cared if they did. He was too close to getting what he wanted and Kook too hell-bent on getting him naked. The ride home was filled with all kinds of thoughts on both sides.

He could feel himself slipping in and out for a while because his Omega was acting bratty again. When he’d finally snapped out of the daze he had fallen into he was naked and the Alpha was hovering above him. He closed his eyes for a second to get his breathing under control but got distracted by Kook’s scent. The combination of musk and dark chocolate smelled amazing. And then it hit him. Jungkook was about to rut. This couldn’t have come at a better time. Executing his plan would be much easier than anticipated.

Jungkook appeared lucid enough but he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d started acting whiny and needy. He loved it when things were working perfectly for him. However, he couldn’t help but wonder, for a really brief moment, what the Alpha was thinking at the moment. How he pictured things to go between them.

Kook was having quite the internal battle. He had never spent a rut with an Omega before. He found it too intimate and too dangerous. The chances of him accidentally biting an Omega during that time were relatively high and he preferred to avoid being tied to someone he didn’t even like for the rest of his life. Hoseok though tempted him. Too much if he were to be completely honest. That scared him out of his wits but also thrilled him. Made him want things which could lead to his ruin.

Hoseok was certain of his victory but what was he planning exactly? And what would Jungkook do when he found out about it? It was a known fact Alphas and Omegas should not be left to play alone but was it really that easy to fight your real nature? Hoseok would discover that soon enough. And Jungkook would learn once again that appearances can be indeed very deceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. So how are u liking it so far? Please comment! I know some of you might be shy but your feedback is really EVERYTHING to me so please don't hesitate! Thank you!!! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> P.S: Not saying kudos are not awesome too 😆


	3. First 'fight'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jungkook have their first argument. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! SO here's the deal. I did some major editing to the story so it's going to be darker and angstier than I initially imagined it but I'm quite satisfied with the way it's turning out to be. This doesn't mean I won't understand if you want to unsubscribe. I will respect any choice you make. That being said, since I kinda re-wrote the entire story I would suggest to go back and read everything from the first line. Check out the tags too. And I might be a little too optimistic but I kinda hope you will like the new version of it as well. 💜
> 
> Now to a more sober topic. You all know about my mini breakdown a couple of days back. Good thing is I feel better. Way better. Also because the comments that you left were so nice and so inspiring. They made me so warm inside and hopeful that we can all connect better with each other in the future. What I ask of you is probably selfish but i would love it if you could keep commenting. I understand some of you are shy but we authors sometimes need reassurance too so can we all work hard together? Leaving a comments takes only a few minutes but it means so much to the people who dedicate time to writing about their favorite idols so I hope you can be more active when it comes to your favorite authors, not only me. They deserve it for all the hard work and love they put into their stories! Thank you! 💚💚💚💚💚💚💚
> 
> P.S: I will post updates also for 'The Mate Auction' and 'Fake Love' during the weekend so stay tuned!

So, here’s how things were supposed to go. Hoseok’s Omega would take over and he’d make a mess of things, as usual. Well, it’s funny but this time around none of the expected happened. In fact, Jungkook got quite the rude awakening when he realized that the younger wolf had been playing him for a fool all evening. 

Jungkook felt so strung up and he couldn’t remember the last time his rutting had ever been this violent and wrecking. He was in need of something, of someone to help extinguish the increasing fire inside of him. He was mindless with the need to dominate, to pine, to fuck. He wanted to ruin Hoseok, to run his fire all over his perfect body and to satisfy the hunger his bones were ‘singing’ with. His Alpha was screaming inside his head and he was running out of time. 

Unbeknown to him, Seok was feeling more in control than ever. He’d acted like a little bitch during dinner, but his rationality had finally returned and now he was ready to teach the cocky Alpha the lesson of a lifetime. His Omega could be a real bitch when he wanted to, and this was the reason why he’d lose it sometimes. Got so submissive he’d love nothing more than to let an Alpha breed him full of pups. He’d been fighting these instincts for a long time and he was winning. Still, not taking his suppressants was not an option anymore. He acted too unstable and defenseless without them. 

He had been dead serious about not letting anyone make him submit. He was not a prize to claim but he loved games. Even more so when he was the one winning them. And since Jungkook had been foolish enough to assume a little scenting and his Omega going momentarily haywire could turn him into the perfect picture of obedience, it was time to prove him dead wrong. 

He pushed the Alpha off him and when he got a loud growl in response, he forced Kook onto his back and climbed on top of him. He made sure to press his ass directly onto the Alpha’s throbbing dick, and to grind his dancer hips as best as he could. 

For his plan to succeed, he needed the older male as pliant as possible. He licked his way across the dominant wolf’s sculpted chest and when he reached his collarbones, he made sure to lick and bite harder. Jungkook’s eyes looked completely unfocused and that was enough of a sight to almost get him hot and bothered too. Still, there was a very good reason he never played with Alphas. Things usually got too messy and too dramatic for his tastes. He loved sex but only when he was the one holding the reins. 

The Alpha didn’t suspect anything, and he could tell how fast his patience was slipping away. That and his eyes were getting redder by the second. He looked almost feral and Hoseok took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful Kook looked. He would never deny he found the other male gorgeous, but he’d been with plenty of attractive wolves before. He would not lose his perfectly built composure only because he was feeling lust. He was not a weakling and he for sure would never allow anyone to think they could own him in any way. 

No one had ever been able to take from him more than he was willing to give and Jungkook would be no exception. He had to admit he had been tempted for a little while, probably because he had never really met someone so naturally dominant and self-confident. Alphas were usually the most insecure amongst their kind and they always needed reassurance. Reassurance that Omegas were more than content to give but he was not like that. He found Alphas who behaved in such a way weak and pathetic. Acting like spoilt children was nothing to brag about and he had been smart enough to stray away from such specimens. 

Now back to his shameless plan. Jungkook appeared ready to snap and he loved that. Got such a thrill from seeing the barely tamed lust in the other’s eyes. Knew that he had caused this reaction. He grinded harder and when the Alpha’s cock caught onto his rim, he moaned as loud as he could. 

Kook grabbed his waist harder and tried to force his shaft inside but Hoseok was not having it. The older male let out a furious snarl and pushed him onto his back once more. Spread his legs as much as he could and then he pressed his whole body to keep him pined and restrained. Seok was smiling mockingly at him because he already knew what the epilogue would be. Jungkook might believe he would be the one to dominate and claim but he had no idea what was coming for him. 

He let the Alpha push two thick and long fingers into his hole and did his best to whine like a good little slut would. He couldn’t deny Kook was good at giving pleasure, but he was more than his instincts and he’d once again prove it. When the bulkier man had enough with preparing him, he thrust his shaft into his cunt. It didn’t hurt but the feeling was as intense as ever. He made sure to clench a few times to get the Alpha to completely lose whatever shred of control he still had left. 

Jungkook looked possessed and he could feel the anticipation sending a tingle all the way to his toes. The Alpha was fucking him with so much desperation, almost as if he wanted to break him. To mark him in a way that would last. His orgasm was building as well but tonight was not about that. It was about showing Alphas just how ‘biddable’ Omegas like him really were. It wouldn’t be long before Kook would try to push his knot past his rim, and he was almost regretful about the fact that not even this time he’d get to feel a knot could do to his insides. Still, he was in a mission and he had allowed the game to go on for too long. 

The Alpha was about to lose it and that’s when he grabbed the syringe he had discreetly placed underneath one of the pillows carelessly strewn onto the bedding and stabbed him in the thigh with it. Jungkook was too out of it to realize what he had done. The drug he had injected into his body would take less than a minute to work its wonders and Hoseok was smirking at the older wolf because this was his favorite part. Watching the disbelief in Kook’s eyes just as he was about to go under was the best pleasure he could receive. 

Jungkook tried to grab him again, but his limbs were getting sleepy and his consciousness was rapidly slipping away. He could only muster a slurred ‘W-What did you do t-to me?’ and watch the beautiful man press his lips to his ear and whisper ‘I gave you what you deserve, babe…’ His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, but his mind was still fighting the medicine. He had never wished to hurt an Omega as much as he did right now. He might have been played but he would be getting his revenge soon enough. He’d killed wolves for less. 

Seok would better hide and do it well. Because when he’d eventually get his hands onto the tanned beauty, there’d be hell to pay. He hadn’t built an empire with pretty words and sweet actions, no, he’d literally fought his way into his family’s organization, and he’d be damned if he would let a stupidly smug little thing like Hoseok ‘beat’ him. 

Two could play this game and play they would. He’d enjoy making the younger beg for mercy but there would be none. Jeon Jungkook had been born to win and Seok would experience this on his own skin. His Alpha was mad with rage and bloodthirsty and it had been some time since he had let him roam free. Mostly because when his wolf half took control, buildings exploded, and people died. 

He was perfect to teach the little Omega a most-deserved lesson, though. There was a reason why Alphas and Omegas created havoc everywhere they went. Because their instincts turned them into absolute savages and once that would happen, there would be no escaping their wild lust. His Alphas would eat the pretty Omega alive and it would be delicious. To wipe the smirk off his face and to hear him beg for mercy. To choke the defiance out of him and to paint his body in bruises and marks which would be forever engraved into his soul. 

When Jungkook was finally out, Hoseok took his time with putting his clothes back on. The Alpha would be out for a few hours and this would gain him enough time to get to his headquarters. He had been hiding quite the secret most of his life but Jimin and Yoongi were better off not knowing who he really was. Leading a double life hadn’t been easy but he was not complaining. He was feared and respected in the underground world and Jeon Jungkook would do well to keep away from his business. 

Meeting the Alpha had been surprising enough. Sure, the older was cocky as he had expected to him to be, but he was also genuinely dangerous. Fierce in a way none of his previous rivals had been. The fact that he had just taken over his father’s empire made him vulnerable though and now that the cards had been dealt, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Jungkook would try to contact him. 

His fame preceded him after all and once they would meet again, people would get hurt and wars would be fought. However, he wasn’t afraid because he had never lost before. His cunning mind and stunning looks were a deadly combination for everyone who had tried to take his power away. Jeon Jungkook would be the rule, not the exception. He’d make sure of that. 


	4. First 'revelation'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has quite the talk with Taehyung and Seokjin.

When the effects of the drugs wear off, Jungkook feels like he’s been hit by a truck. His limbs are sore and slightly uncoordinated and the pounding headache he feels is a nightmare. He takes slow and measured steps towards the living room to get to his phone. He calls Taehyung and Seokjin and tells them to get to his house as soon as possible. He’s pissed as fuck but more at himself because he’s let someone like Hoseok fool him so easily. He’s worked so damn hard to build a reputation for himself and now he’s been completely humiliated by a savage little Omega. 

They call him The Killer for a reason though and he’d prove that as soon as he got his hands on the pretty bitch who tried to best him. Jung Hoseok is a fucking menace and the fact that he’d been so easily persuaded by his beautiful face is unacceptable. He’s fucked plenty of gorgeous wolves before, but he’d never let his guard down with them, never in this way. His Alpha is getting more furious with every passing minute, but he’ll have to wait. Jungkook has more urgent things to take care of. 

Seokjin knows something is wrong as soon as he lays eyes on him. He rushes to Jungkook’s side and pets his hair, like one would do to a small child and his leader growls at him menacingly. The last thing he wants is to be coddled. He rules a fucking organization, for crying out loud! He doesn’t need to be comforted but to make the people who mess with him pay. 

‘I swear Jin-hyung you pet me one more time and I’ll rip that fucking arm off!’

‘What’s wrong Kookie?’

‘And stop calling me Kookie, I’m not five anymore.’

‘Don’t you dare talk to me in that tone Jeon Jungkook! I practically raised you! Now can you please calm the fuck down and tell us what’s going on?’

‘You know my so-called boyfriend? Well I thought he was an escort I hired to get you off my back. I’m tired of hearing you make fun of my single ass, so I paid him to play my boyfriend. Only problem is he stabbed me with a syringe just as I was about to ruin his perky butt.’

‘Huh? Why would he do that?’

‘Probably because he’s Jung fucking Hoseok.’

‘What?’

‘Yep, I only connected the dots when we injected me with the drug. You know how his gang specializes in tranquilizing drugs. That shit was so strong I slept for hours.’

‘But that’s impossible! Wolves cannot be taken down by some mere medications.’

‘Apparently they can which make Jung and his organization even more dangerous.’

‘Fuck! But I thought Jeon’s and Jung’s never got involved? Why would he attack you like that?’

‘Probably because he knows that I’ve taken over our clan and wanted to see just how easy to manipulate I’d be. He used the drugs because I was very close to subduing him.’

‘How nice! Just what we needed right now…Never mind. As long as he stays away from now on, we don’t need to fight them.’

‘You’re kidding right? I just told you the bitch tried to make a fool of me, and you say I should let it go? Like fuck I will! He has to pay for the affront.’

‘Oh come on Kook! Stop being so hormonal! He didn’t really harm you, did he?’

‘What the fuck’s gotten into both of you? Tae what the hell? So what? Now that you’re dating this asshole Hoseok’s friend you forget about me? Is that it? Wanna leave our clan?’

‘Of course not but he hasn’t really done anything bad to you. Yes, he drugged you but only because you were getting too aggressive.’

‘What the fuck do you know? You weren’t here.’

‘Yes, but I could smell the pre-rut on you, and we figured out you’d try to do something stupid like claim Hoseok or something like that. He only defended himself.’

‘No, he didn’t because I wouldn’t have let my Alpha take control like that! What the hell? Do you trust me so little as to assume I’d let the beast take over?’

‘It’s not that but we could all tell just how affected you were by the Omega. Your hormones were getting crazy and your eyes kept changing color. You looked so close to snapping we knew something like that would happen.’

‘Then why didn’t you stop me, for fuck’s sake?’

‘Because Jung Hoseok can handle himself. He’s been in charge of the Jung’s ever since he was fifteen. He can take care of himself just fine. You on the other hand have always been too lenient with your wolf and look at all the messes he’s caused.’

‘Whatever…I can’t let him get away with it.’

‘You can and you will. I didn’t bust my ass for years just so that you can get your ass killed because of your ego.’

‘Fuck this Jin! I’m your leader now. You can’t talk to me this way.’

‘I used to cuddle with you when you were afraid of the dark you little shit. I can talk however I want to you. And call me hyung. I taught you how to properly address people so do it.’

‘Fine, fine! I get it. Ever since you’ve found someone to keep your dicks wet, you’ve forgotten all about the promises you made to me. I’m not going to sit here and let you nag me when I’m not in the wrong.’

‘Oh come one man! We love you but you’re being a spoilt brat right now.’

‘Well this spoilt brat Tae has shit to do so if you could kindly fuck off that’d be great.’

‘You’re such a bitch sometimes I swear! Fine, we’ll go but please don’t do anything stupid. Think with your brain for once in your life.’

‘Yeah, yeah, just get out.’

Jungkook sighed because his headache had only gotten worse. The fact that his best friends were acting as if he was the jerk was sad as hell. He didn’t have an attitude problem but like fuck he would let Jung Hoseok turn him into a laughingstock. He was known for his quick temper, but he couldn’t help it. Not when skinny Omegas like Hoseok tried to win over him. He couldn’t let him get away with it. He couldn’t dammit! He grabbed his jacket and his car keys and made a dash for the door. He’d go and have a talk with Jung, and he’d get his apology no matter what it would take.


End file.
